Akatsuki Back To School
by RiYuki19
Summary: Masa-masa di sekolah adalah sebuah masa yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidup. Begitu juga dengan para akatsuki yang memiliki sejuta kenangan selama mereka bersekolah di KHS. Itachi ketemu seorang cewek yang berhasil bikin dia nyengir sendiri. Hidan mendadak jadi babu Anko! AWAAASSS ada panda ngamuk! CHAPTER UPDATE! -Sorry I Kiss You-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : T rate and maybe some curse words (especially Hidan words), OOC, garing dkk, DLDR.**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor (maybe romance?)**

**Main Cast : Akatsuki and other character**

**By : Riku19**

**HAPPY READ!**

**XXX**

**AKATSUKI BACK TO SCHOOL**

**-Prologe-**

.

.

Kisah ini akan kembali menceritakan kehidupan anak sekolahan yang dipenuhi dengan bumbu persahabatan, kelucuan, cinta dan sedikit pertengakaran yang sering terjadi dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Berasal dari latar belakang yang berbeda mereka dipertemukan dalam satu tempat yang bernama Konoha High School.

-a-k-a-t-s-u-k-i-

Pagi itu suasana di Konoha begitu tentram, damai dan tenang. Tapi kedamaian itu tak berjalan lama setelah munculnya mahkluk berambut putih yang dengan asiknya mencet-mencet bel pada sepedanya berulang-ulang.

_Kring-kring-kring-kringgg..._

Bel sepeda itu berbunyi nyaring, bikin Sasori yang lagi jalan di depannya langsung sewot.

"Anjrit! Berisik loe kampret!" umpatnya dengan kesal pada sang pemilik sepeda.

"Kasian yang jalan kaki!" ledek pemuda berambut putih itu pada Sasori, "duluan ya, Sasori! Semoga hari ini lu gak telat lagi, HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa setan Hidan meledak, saking asiknya ketawa dia gak ngeliat kalau di depanya bertengger sebuah tiang listrik.

_BRUAKHH!_

Sepeda Hidan sukses nabrak sang tiang yang tak berdosa dan sang pemilik sepeda berhasil mental dan mendarat dengan suara gedebum dengan (tak) selamat.

"Bwahahahahaha! Selamat menggotong sepeda anda ke bengkel terdekat!" kali ini gantian Sasori yang ketawa setan sementara Hidan cuma bisa masang muka asem.

"Arghh! Dasar sial!" omel Hidan misuh-misuh sambil mendirikan sepedanya yang udah remuk tak bertulang.

"Gara-gara lu, nih! Dasar tiang sial! Ngapain pake acara berdiri di situ? Sepeda gua jadi rusak nih! Tanggung jawab cepet!" Hidan sukses marah-marah sendiri ke tiang sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tiang (_sweatdrop_).

"Ih, kenapa tuh orang?".

"Gak tau, orang stress kali?".

Yap, orang-orang sekarang lagi nontonin Hidan yang lagi ngumpat-ngumpat sendiri ke tiang dan mikir kalau Hidan itu pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang lepas.

"Udah jangan diliatin! Sebentar lagi juga dia bakalan ngamuk ke orang-orang sambil ngibas-ngibasin sabit!" ucap salah seorang pemilik toko yang dekat dengan tempat itu. Dia udah biasa nyaksiin kegiatan pagi yang hampir setiap paginya dilakukan Hidan.

"Apa lu semua liat-liat! Minggir-minggir, gua mau lewat!" baru aja dibilangin, eh si Hidan beneran udah ngamuk duluan sambil ngibas-ngibasin sabit saktinya ke orang-orang yang langsung pada ngacir takut kena bacok.

"Hidan, lu nabrak tiang lagi ya?" sapa Pein yang lagi jalan bareng sama Itachi sambil geleng-geleng.

"Hmph!" Hidan gak banyak komentar selain mendengus dengan tampang bete.

"Udah, tinggalin aja sepedanya! Lima menit lagi udah mau masuk kali!" sambar Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan udah ikutan nimbrung di belakang Pein sama Itachi.

"WHAT? LIMA MENIT LAGI?" Pein, Itachi sama Hidan serempak melototin Shikamaru yang balas natap pelototan ketiga temannya dengan tampak cuek sambil ngangguk.

"KABURRR!" tanpa ba bi bu Pein, Hidan sama Itachi langsung lari berjamaah menuju sekolah.

"Aah... Dasar merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya dengan malas. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan dengan santai menyusul tiga temannya tadi.

Orang-orang di jalanan pada cengo ngeliat kelakuan mereka berempat sambil ngelus-ngelus dada.

"Ya, ampun... Kelakuan anak sekolah jaman sekarang bener-bener aneh-aneh!" celetuk mereka semua.

Belum selesai mereka dibuat heran sama murid-murid Konoha tiba-tiba nongol seekor mahkluk gak jelas dengan wujud abstrak lagi jalan pelan-pelan deketin sepeda Hidan yang sukses ditelantarkan sama sang pemilik.

"Ini sepeda daripada ditinggal mendingan gua bawa terus gua jual, khu, khu, khu... " kata mahkluk itu yang langsung menggotong dan menculik sepeda Hidan.

Gimana kehidupan para akatsuki selam amenjadi anak sekolah? Sudak duka apa saja yang akan mereka lalui?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Masih prologe dan masih dikit. Pengen kembali menceritakan kisah persahabatan para akatsuki. Yeah, akatsuki emang bikin kangen dengan segala keanehan dan kegajean mereka heheheh. Yang mau bertanya seputar cerita silahkan kirim PM dan yang mau kasih saran atau pendapat silahkan, atau yang ada ide juga silahkan heheheh, bakalan kebantu banget kalo ada yang mau share. Smeoga para akatsuki bisa menghibur para pembaca.


	2. Red Cross!

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning : T rate and maybe some curse words (especially Hidan words), OOC, garing dkk, DLDR.**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor (maybe romance?)**

**Main Cast : Akatsuki and other character**

**By : Riku19**

**HAPPY READ!**

**XXX**

**AKATSUKI BACK TO SCHOOL**

**(Red Cross!)**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... ".

Ketiga remaja itu sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah sambil ngos-ngosan Berjamaah. Hidan pake suara satu, Itachi, suara dua dan Pein pake suara tiga.

"Percuma lo bertiga pada lari. Kalo emang udah telat, ya udah telat aja kale! Gak usah deh melawan takdir!" bacod Shikamaru seenaknya yang lebih berpasrahkan nasibnya pada takdir bikin ItaHidanPein langsung memicing mata sebal pada Shikamaru.

"Bagus ya, Hidan! Kau telat lagi! Awal pelajaran baru ini kau sudah telat lima kali!" Anko sudah melotot sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Hidan yang langsung cengengesan sok polos. "Hebat sekali sekarang kau membawa pengikut yang juga terlambat bersamamu, ck ck ck." Anko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tiga mahkluk lainnya yang mengikuti jejak keterlambatan Hidan.

"Ketiduran, bu!" alasan dari Shikamaru yang gak jauh-jauh akibat dari kemalasannya sendiri.

"Antri beli buku, bu!" kali ini alasan Pein yang sungguh di luar dugaan, "buku bokep khe khe khe khe... " sambungnya lagi dengan pelan sambil tertawa nista.

"Masuk ke jalan halusinasi... " alasan yang keluar dari otak jenius Itachi bikin Anko _sweatdrop_ dan berpikir kalau pepatah jenius dan idiot memang susah dibedakan benar adanya.

"Kalian bertiga boleh masuk kecuali kamu, Hidan. Kamu ikut saya ke ruangan BP!" Hidan pasrah tak berdaya dan mengikuti Anko ke neraka para murid (baca : ruang BP).

* * *

Di dalam ruangan...

Anko duduk sambil memasang muka serius ke arah Hidan sementara cowok yang ditatap itu membalas tatapan Anko yang angker dengan tenang. Hidan memang sudah terkenal sebagai murid pembangkang sejak kelas satu. Tak ada seekor guru pun yang dia takuti termasuk Anko, sang macan betina yang sangat ditakuti dan diwaspadai oleh semua murid karena sewaktu-waktu sang macan bisa mengaung keras dan menerkam siapa saja yang melawan.

"Saya benar-benar heran melihat kelakuanmu Hidan," ucap Anko yang mulai membahas kelakuan Hidan selama di sekolah, "kamu pintar terbukti dari ujian masuk kemari kamu berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa," ucapnya sambil membuka buku catatan _record_ mengenai Hidan yang berhasil dia kumpulkan. Pemuda itu ternyata memiliki otak cemerlang. Dia berhasil masuk dengan nilai rata-rata 80 dan berada diposisi tiga besar bersama Itachi Uchiha yang berada di peringkat satu pada waktu itu.

"TAPI KENAPAA?" tanya Anko secara dadakan dengan gaya ala-ala sinetron yang dibikin lebay, "kenapa kamu selalu melanggar aturan sekolah? Bolos sekolah, tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan melawan guru?" sambungnya lagi kali ini dengan raut muka penuh keprihatinan, seolah-olah Hidan itu anak terlantar di jalan yang perlu dipungut.

"Takdir kali," jawab Hidan cuek sambil mengangkat bahu. Anko yang melihat sikap Hidan langsung memijit-mijit kening. Rasanya dia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengenai muridnya yang satu ini. Entah harus dihukum seperti apalagi agar Hidan benar-benar kapok.

"Kamu saya hukum untuk menemani Orochimaru-_sensei_ di ruangan lab IPA dan jangan berani-beraninya kamu ninggalin ruangan sebelum selesai!" ucap Anko sambil nyengir setan.

"Baiklah _sensei_. Akan kujalankan titahmu, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu denganku terutama dengan **Keperjakaanku**, tolong nikahi aku!" kata Hidan sambil memberikan penekanan pada bagian keperjakaan. Baiklah hampir seisi sekolahan mengetahui kelakuaan Orochimaru si guru bencis yang demen sama berondong-berondong dan salah-salah Hidan bisa jadi kena sasaran sang guru genit.

"Jangan bercanda Hidan! Cepat pergi sebelum shuriken ini melayang ke jidatmu!" ancam Anko sambil ngeluarin sederet shuriken siap saji di tangannya. Hidan langsung ngacir tanpa permisi daripada jidatnya kena timpuk terus bolong, bisa-bisa dia kehilangan nyawa.

"Pe-Permisi, _sensei_!" katanya sambil lari terbirit-birit dari ruangan BP.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Hidan?" muncul tiga penampakan dari kejauhan sedang mengamati gerak-geriknya Hidan.

"Dia salah satu anggota akatsuki! Perkumpulan orang-orang gaje yang suka membuat onar dan menentang peraturan di sekolah!" sahut sosok lainnya.

"Kalau begitu dia harus dibasmi secepatnya!" timpal anak lainnya dengan berapi-api.

* * *

Di kelas 2-B...

"Widiw, Deidara rajin amat loe! Lagi ngetik apaan sih?" tanya Sasori yang penasaran banget sama Deidara yang sejak lima menit lalu fokus sama layar laptopnya. Bahkan Tobi yang dari tadi berkicau di sebelahnya dicuekin.

"Iya, kan _senpai_? Boleh, kan _Senpai_?" tanya Tobi dengan mulut yang ampir berbusa gara-gara nungguin jawaban dari Deidara.

"Hah? Lo ngomong apaan sih, un?" tanya Deidara cengo ngeliat Tobi komat-kamit sendiri.

"Boleh, kan _senpai_?" ulang Tobi sambil manggut-manggut ke Deidara.

"Hah? Terserah lo aja deh, un. Gue aja gak ngerti lo ngomong apaan!" Deidara jawab sekenanya doang dan seketika Tobi langsung lompat-lompat girang.

"YESSSS! _Senpai_ emang baik bolehin Tobi duduk di sini!" teriak Tobi yang langsung aja duduk nemplok di sebelah Deidara.

"UNN? Lo mau duduk sini, un? Kenapa gak sama yang lain aja sih, un?" Deidara langsung protes abis-abisan begitu tau Tobi mau duduk sama dia sambil minta dukungan dari murid-murid lain.

Begitu Deidara berbalik ke belakang (karena kebetulan dia duduknya di bagian tengah depan) semua teman sekelasnya langsung memasang papan iklan yang betuliskan **'Maaf sudah tidak ada lowongan'** secara serempak. Spontan Deidara langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Lo kenapa gak bilang sih kalau tadi Tobi mau duduk sama gue, un?" Deidara langsung sewot ke Sasori yang dianggapnya udah bersengkongkol merencanakan penyiksaan untuknya.

"Perasaan gue udah kasih tau ke lo, cuma elonya aja yang asik melototin itu laptop!" dengus Sasori yang jadi bete.

"Udah, lah Dei! Terima aja si Tobi jadi pasangan hidup lu di sekolah Konoha!" samber Pein yang keliatannya bahagia bener kalau liat Deidara menderita.

"Berisik, un!" omel Deidara yang gak seneng sama ucapan Pein.

"Saya terima Nikahnya Tobi bin Lolipop dengan Deidara bin mercon dibayar seperangkat permen bungkus rasa jelly tunai!" Itachi tentu gak mau ketinggalan ngeledekin Deidara biar makin keki.

"SAH KAWAN-KAWAN?" timpal Zetsu yang diem-diem bisa iseng juga.

"SAAAAHHH!" teriak semua murid sambil nahan ketawa.

"TUNGGU DULU! PERNIKAHAN INI TIDAK SAH!" teriak Hidan yang entah bagaimana bisa lolos dari lilitan ular (baca : Orochimaru) dan udah nongol di kelas.

"Pernikahan ini tidak sah karena... Karena Deidara sudah menghamili gua!" ucap Hidan sok mendramatisir sambil megang-mengang perutnya yang gak buncit.

"Najis lo, un! Jijik gue, un!" bales Deidara yang langsung pasang muka males dan udah mau muntah beneran gara-gara kelakuan Hidan yang bener-bener nista.

"Jijik tapi sayang, kan?" Hidan bukannya insap malah tambah gila sambil nempel-nempel ke Deidara.

"Kagak banget deh, un! Gue jijik, _ilfeel _dan mendingan lo gak ada, deh, un. Jadi kehidupan gue tenang, un!" bales Deidara sambil dorong-dorong Hidan biar jauh dari dia. Jujur aja dia risih ditempelin begitu apalagi sama sesama cowok. Amit-amit cabang bayi bisa dikira maho dia.

"Udah, Dan. Kasian itu si Deidara. Entar anak orang mewek loh, lo godain terus!" Sasori cuma bisa geleng-geleng liat Hidan yang gak berenti ledekin Deidara.

"Sialan, un! Emang lo kira gue anak kecil, un?" Deidara kembali sewot ke Sasori. Kalau dia sampai sewot yang ketiga kali siap-siap Sasori dapet bonus ledakan C4.

Pas anak-anak kelas lagi pada ngakak sambil ikutan ngeledek Deidara, tiba-tiba nongol Suigetsu yang masuk kelas dengan mulut manyun.

"Ceh, dasar sial!" umpat Suigetsu yang baru dateng udah ngeluarin sumpah serapah.

"Kenapa lu? Baru masuk udah ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas!" celetuk Pein heran ngeliat Suigetsu yang kelakuannya sebelas-dua belas sama Hidan.

"Tapi kenapa tuh muka lu? Jadi makin ancur aja!" Hidan ngakak geli pas ngeliat tampang Suigetsu yang berantakan.

"Ini nih, kerjaan** _Red Cross_** sialan! Baru dateng muka gua udah kena coret!" rutuk Suigetsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mukanya yang sukses jadi cantik berkat huruf 'X' gede warna merah yang bercokol di mukanya.

"Parah bener! Itu mereka gak kasian apa sama lu? Udah jelek jadi makin jelek aja!" cibir Hidan setengah prihatin dan setengahnya lagi ngeledek.

"Red Cross gak bisa dibiarin nih! Kita harus melakukan pembalasan!" sahut Pein berapi-api. Kalau urusan rusuh-merusuh dia emang biangnya.

"SETUJUUUU!" teriak hampir seluruh kelas menyetujui ide Pein (yang gak yakin idenya bakalan beres).

"Kalau begitu, gua ada ide!" Pein langsung menyeringai sok keren yang sayangnya itu tampang lebih mirip duren busuk kegiling _busway_.

Gimana acara pembalasan dendamnya akatsuki ke Red cross? Apa itu Red cross dan siapa saja anggotanya?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Masih pendek? Yap, betul chapter ini masih pendek. Well, karena suatu alasan gw masih berhati-hati dalam menulis cerita ini. Dalam cerita ini gw pengen ngasih bumbu romance ala anak SMA tapi jujur gw bingung dan sangat butuh saran serta pendapat para pembaca. Para akatsuki ini enaknya dipair sama siapa? Dari tokoh anime di naruto juga? Kalau iya, siapa dan kenapa? Atau peran yang bakal jadi cewek-cewek akatsuki diambil alih para OC? Mohon bantuannya, minna! -galau on-.

Yang ada ide bisa kasih lewat PM m(_)m

Next chapter akan dijelasin apa itu red cross dan siapa saja yang tergabung dalam kelompok itu.


	3. War begin! Akatsuki Vs Red cross!

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : T rate and bad curse words**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor/Slice of Life/Romance/Hurt-comfort (maybe).**

**Main cast : Akatsuki and another characters**

**By : Riku19**

**HAPPY READ, MINNA!**

**Akatsuki Back To School **

**Chapter 2**

**(War Begin!)**

**.**

**.**

Berkat ide warasnya Pein sekarang anak-anak kelas 2-B sukses menuhin halaman depan sekolah sambil bawa-bawa spanduk yang bertuliskan 'Bubarkan Red Cross!' yang entah sejak kapan dibuat oleh mereka.

"Baiklah kawan-kawan sekarang semuanya harus ikutin gue!" kata Pein sok pede, "oke, pertama-tama jalan di tempat grak!" Pein memberikan aba-aba abalnya, meski begitu temen-temennya pada nurutin aja omongan Pein yang 100 persen gak bisa dipercaya itu.

"Satu, dua, satu, dua... " Pein manggut-manggut puas pas liat semua temen-temennya pada manut nurutin kata-kata dia, "BERHENTI GRAKKK!".

"Sebenernya kita mau demo apa mau baris-berbaris sih?" tanya Suigetsu ke Tobi yang kebetulan lagi ikutan baris (?) juga di sebelahnya.

"Gak tau, deh. Tapi Tobi senanggggg! Pein-senpai kelihatan hebattt! Ayo maju!" jawab Tobi yang malah kegirangan sambil ngasih tepokan tangan buat Pein yang di mata Tobi saat itu Pein mirip sama pemimpin partai yang lagi berkampanye.

'_Hadeh... Salah nanya neh gue!'_ batin Suigetsu sambil tepok jidat. Bisa-bisanya dia nanya ke Tobi yang udah terkenal dengan keautisannya.

"Dei... Kok gue ngerasa si Pein kagak beres, sih?" kali ini Suigetsu nengok ke Deidara. Lumayan lah, Deidara lebih waras ketimbang Tobi.

"Dia emang gak pernah beres, un! Yang ikut-ikutan dia juga sama gak beresnya, un!" Deidara langsung sewot, nyemprot si Suigetsu yang gak tau apa-apa kenapa mahkluk pirang itu bisa jadi ganas.

"Lah, elu termasuk dong!" samber Suigetsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Deidara yang kenapa juga bisa ikutan baris ngikutin si Pein.

"Gue terpaksa, un. Terpaksa, un!" Deidara langsung pasang muka merana abis. Keliatan bener itu bocah lagi kesiksa. Suigetsu langsung _sweatdrop_. "Lu gak liat apa, un? Pein lagi menyandera laptop tercinta gue, un! Kalau gue gak ngikutin dia, bisa-bisa laptop gue jadi tumbal, un!" jerit Deidara yang udah frustasi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sang kekasih aka laptopnya tercinta yang berada dalam ketek Pein.

"TURUNKAN RED CROSS! TURUNKAN RED CROSS!" gak lama Pein teriak dengan semangat membara minta kelompok Red cross untuk segera bubar.

Berkat suara toa Pein, para anggota red cross akhirnya turun gunung dari pertapaan alias keluar dari ruangan dan nemuin para akatsuki yang kelihatannya udah bosen idup di muka bumi ni –lebay-.

"Oh, jadi anak-anak akatsuki udah berani buka-bukaan?" kata Sasuke yang lagi bergaya sok _cool_ sambil ngeliat para akatsuki yang emang udah beneran 'buka-bukaan' alias pada buka baju semua gara-gara kegerahan. Maklum mereka demonya di siang bolong jadi pada kepanasan.

"KYAAAAAA!" Anggota cewek red cross malah pada teriak kegirangan pas ngeliat _fan_ _service_ dari akatsuki yang gak sengaja itu.

"OMG! Gue gak kuat!" Tenten malah udah ambruk duluan dengan mata lope-lope. Neji langsung pasa muka asem.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita hadapi setan-setan itu!" Neji kayaknya sih udah murka ngeliat Tenten yang malah kesengsem sama akatsuki. Akhirnya dia sama anggota red cross lainnya pada turun.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian

* * *

"Apa yang kalian mau, hah?" tanya Sasuke sang pemimpin red cross dengan gaya senga. Bikin akatsuki mulai membayangkan untuk memutilasi Sasuke saat ini juga. Gak peduli deh dia itu adeknya si Itachi.

"Kami mau red cross BUBAR!" kata Pein yang sengaja pada kata terakhir dia teriak sekenceng-kencengnya sampe terjadi gempa sesaat di halaman sekolah.

"Enak aja! Red cross gak akan bubar sebelum Akatsuki BUBAR!" bales Naruto sambil ikutan teriak juga ngikutin Pein dan membuat terjadinya gempa susulan sesaat berkat suara cemprengnya.

"Narutoooooo... ! " Pein menggeram langsung maju ke depan ngedeketin Naruto yang malah pasang tampang sok dengan tatapan mata yang seolah ngomong –sini lo kalo berani-.

_DUAGH!_

Begitu Pein berada persis di depan Naruto, tanpa ba bi bu dia langsung jedotin jidatnya ke jidat Naruto kuenceng banget, dan suaranya itu sampe mirip kaya ada duren busuk jatoh.

"Wadaw! Sakut tauk!" Naruto langsung megangin jidatnya yang kerasa panas. Rasanya perih-perih sedap gimana gitu.

"RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU!" Naruto ngamuk dan ngebales Pein.

_DUAGH!_

Sekali lagi saudara-saudara benturan antara dua duren terjadi.

"WADAW! ANJRIT LU!" kali ini gantian Pein yang ngelus-ngelus jidatnya.

"Bwahahahahahah! Rasain lo!" Naruto ketawa puas sambil membusungkan dada. Merasa udah hebat.

"TERIMA SERANGANKU INI! HEYAAAH!" Pein pastinya gak bisa diem begitu aja. Dia langsung ngebales Naruto lagi.

_DUAGH!_

"APAHH? TIDAK MUNGKIN! RASAKAN YANG SATU INI!".

_DUAGH!_

"KITA BUKTIKAN SIAPA DUREN YANG PALING KERAS!".

_DUAGH!_

"JELAS KEPALA GUE YANG PALING SAKTI, PEIN!".

_DUAGH!_

"DASAR TUKANG FOTOCOPY!".

_DUAGH!_

"HELLO, ELO KALI YANG NGIKTUIN GAYA RAMBUT GUE!" .

_DUAGH!_

Sementara Pein sama Naruto lagi perang adu kepala, yang lainnya malah asik nonton sambil makan _popcorn_.

"Ada yang mau taruhan, duren mana duluan yang bakalan kebelah?" tanya Kakuzu yang tau-tau aja udah nongol sambil megangin tiket dadakan. Tiket yang megang Naruto sama tiket Pein yang dia buat dari daun (di daunnya udah dia tulis nama Naruto sama Pein).

"Gue sih yang mana aja jadi. Yang jelas kalau ada yang kebelah duluan, gue siap menyatapnya! Nyammm!" sahut Zetsu yang jiwa kanibalnya kumat.

'_Ini orang horror juga...' All_ akatsuki termasuk red cross yang ngedenger omongan Zetsu langsung jaga jarak lima langkah dengan tatapan ngeri ke Zetsu.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya perang antar sesama buah duren berakhir. Duren A (Naruto) dan duren B (Pein) sama-sama goler di rumput dengan napas yang udah megap-megap plus jidat benjol bonus merah dan berasap. Kedua duren sama-sama ngibarin bendera putih.

"Pokoknya kami gak akan bubar sebelum akatsuki mau menuruti semua peraturan kami atau BUBARR!" ini lagi Sasuke ikut-ikutan teriak bikin gempa susulan _part_ 2 aja.

"Sasuke, berani ya lo lawan abangmu ini?" ancem Itachi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Emang gue pikirin!" bales Sasuke cuek.

"Itachi, boleh gak adek lu gua potong-potong?" Hidan udah enek aja liat kelakuan Sasuke. Dia udah ngeluarin sejata keramatnya aka sabit sambil ngelap-ngelap ujung sabitnya.

"Silahkan aja, Dan. Gue restuin banget!" celetuk Itachi yang tumben-tumbenan untuk kali ini kagak ngebelain sang adik tersayang.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" Itachi melotot angker ke arah Sasuke.

"ITACHIIII!" Sasuke juga ikut sok-sok nyeremin melototin Itachi.

"OTOUTOOOO!".

"ANIKIIIIII!".

"ANAK AYAAAAAM!".

"KERIPUTAAAAAANNNN!".

"MANIAKKK TOMATTT!".

"MANIAKKK MASKERRR!".

"DAN TOBIIII YEAY!" Tobi dengan ajaibnya malah nongol di tengah-tengah sambil melompat girang dan nunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bahagia.

"Pokoknya gak akan ada ampun buat akatsuki! Apalagi yang udah berani godain cewek gue!" amuk Sasuke sambil ngelirik Sakura yang idungnya sukses disumpel sama tisu berkat ulah buka-bukaan akatsuki tadi.

"Idih, kita yang buka-bukaan kok situ yang sewot?" Pein jiwa hombrengnya kumat.

"Lagian jangan salahin gue dong, un! Salahin kenapa gue diciptakan begitu seksi, un!" Deidara narsis sambil ngibas-ngibasin rambutnya yang berkilau bikin Neji diem-diem iri dan merencanakan perbuatan nista ke rambut Deidara nanti.

"Apa lu bilang? Lu seksi? Gue kali yang dimaksud!" Kisame sewot dan merasa kalau yang paling seksi itu adalah dia (diantara para mahkluk-mahkluk air mungkin benar? Itu pun masih diragukan ck ck ck).

"Gak salah? Ada juga gue kali yang paling seksi!" Sasori ikut-ikutan. Masa iya dia disejajarin sama Kisame? Bener-bener nista.

"Udah-udah! Yang paling bener itu cuma gua yang paling seksi!" samber Hidan sambil acung-acungin sabit.

"Gue kaleesss!" Pein ikutan narsis, "Lu semua gak liat nih? Liat dong gaya gue!" entah sejak kapan Pein udah pake baju ala-ala orang india plus cadar di muka.

"Akulah mahkluk tuhan yang tercipta yang paling seksi!" Pein sukses joget-joget ala Mulan jameedong di tengah halaman dengan pedenya.

"Mampus si Konan dateng!" Hidan langsung berdoa ke Jashin pas liat Konan udah nongol aja dan lagi nyamperin Pein dengan muka murka. Yang lainnya cuma bisa diem sambil berharap Pein di KO sama Konan.

"AKULAH MAHKLUK TUHAN, YANG TERCIPTA YANG PALING SEKSI!" Pein masih asik joged-joged di depan sambil muter-muter dan tak lupa pakai goyangan pinggul yang berhasil dia pelajari dari Orochimaru pas eskul kesenian.

"CUMA AKU YANG BISA" kali ini Pein sukses muter ke belakang dan pas muter dia ngeliat penampakan Konan udah senyum iblis ke arah dia.

"... Gulp... Membuatmu terus menjerit... Hehehehe." Pein langsung ciut.

"NAGATO! BAGUS YAH!" Konan melotot serem dan langsung deketin Pein.

"Aw, aw, aw, aw!" Pein sukses digamparin sama Konan kiri-kanan dengan telak.

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" para anggota red cross langsung teriak 'Yes, yes, yes' sebagai suara latarnya ck ck ck.

Seperti yang diduga rencana Pein mau menurunkan red cross malah gatot alias gagal total. Yang ada tadi mereka malah diusir satpam sekolah dan jangan lupa Pein malah jadi babak belur.

.

.

"Sialan bener tu satpam! Ngusir kita masa pake sapu gitu? Dia pikir kita kucing apa?" gerutu Pein yang masih inget kejadian tadi dia sampe kena tabok di sapu pas mendarat di mukanya.

"Yang gua heran kenapa cuma lo doang yang babak belur ya?" timpal Sasori sambil menatap Pein yang penampilannya udah sangat mengenaskan.

"Heh? Masa sih?" tanya Pein yang keliatannya baru nyadar. Dia ngeliat temen-temennya yang lain. Semuanya bersih tanpa noda, cuma dia doang yang acak-acakan dengan jidat benjol plus pipi kiri sama kanan bengkak.

"Idih, apa-apaan neh! Gue gak terima!" seketika Pein masang tampang horror sambil ngeliat temen-temennya dengan penuh napsu.

"Apa ada yang satu pikiran sama gue?" celetuk Suigetsu sambil ngelirik yang lainnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi... KABOEEERRR ADA DUREN NGAMUK LEPAS DARI POHONNYA!" Sasori langsung ngebacod sambil lari secepat gledek.

"JANGAN PADA KABUR LOE SEMUAA!" Pein secara spontan langsung ngejer temen-temen sablengnya yang pada lari menuju kelas, "INGATT KITA ITU HARUS SEPERJUANGAN DAN SEPENDERITAANNN!" teriaknya yang gak rela masa cuma dia doang yang ancur-ancuran dan dengan senang hati Pein berniat untuk membagi rata penderitannya ke yang lain.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Thanks yang udah kasih saran dan akan segera gw pertimbangkan untuk pair akatsuki.


	4. Sorry I Kiss You

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : T rate and bad curse words**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor/Slice of Life/Romance/Hurt-comfort (maybe).**

**Main cast : Akatsuki and another characters**

**By : Riku19**

**HAPPY READ, MINNA!**

**Akatsuki Back To School **

**Chapter 3**

**(Sorry I Kiss You)**

**.**

**.**

Pada chapter sebelumnya para Akatsuki yang mengikuti ide Pein jadi pada ikutan stress. Sekarang sudah resmi satu minggu mereka berseteru dengan anak-anak dari Red Cross dan melakukan perang dingin (mendadak Kakuzu dateng sambil bawa-bawa gerobak es –_sweatdrop_-).

"Akh sial, gara-gara kelakuan anak-anak gua jadi pulang telat!" rutuk Itachi yang hari itu sukses pulang sore karena dia kena hukuman berkat aksi Deidara.

Hari ini Akatsuki dan Red Cross kembali bertarung (bah gaya bahasanya). Deidara sukses melakukan lemparan-lemparan bom molotov ke arah lawan. Tunggu, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh. Deidara bukan melempar bom sungguhan, tapi bom miliknya adalah segenggam lumpur yang dengan penuh semangatnya dilemparin ke anak-anak Red cross sampe pada belepotan lumpur. Walhasil akibat aksi ganas Deidara anak-anak akatsuki dilaporin ke kepala sekolah dan sukses kena hukuman berjemur setelah pulang sekolah.

_Brukh!_

Itachi yang berjalan sambil merutuk jadi kagak nyadar kalau di depannya ada orang lain sehingga keduanya tabrakan.

"Aduduh... " terdengar suara rintihan seorang gadis. Itachi yang ngeliatnya langsung berbinar-binar dan tak bisa melawan hasrat gajenya buat nyanyi.

"KAU BIDADARI JATUH DARI SURGA DI HADAPANKU! EA!" nyanyi Itachi dengan tak tau malunya plus pake joget-joget norak bikin sang bidadari sukses cengo ngeliatin Itachi sambil membatin _'ini cowok cakep sih cakep, tapi sayang ada kelainan jiwa. Mending gue kabur deh!'_.

Cewek itu buru-buru berdiri dan berniat minggat secepat kilat dari situ takut diapa-apain sama Itachi yang masih asik berdendang.

"A-ah, a-anoo... Maaf tadi udah nabrak. Pe-permisi!" ucapnya takut-takut dan pas dia mau cabut tangannya keburu ditarik Itachi duluan.

_Grab... !_

'_Kyaaaa tolong, gue mau diculik orang gila ganteng!'_ batin cewek itu menjerit gaje.

"Woi, jangan main kabur aja dong! Buku-bukunya tuh, berantakan semua!" Itachi dengan polosnya nunjuk buku-buku milik sang cewek yang sukses keliaran dari dalam tasnya.

"Oh, iya hahaha... " gadis berambut coklat pendek itu langsung tertawa canggung. Dipikirnya Itachi akan menculiknya tadi.

Dengan sedikit tergesa gadis itu memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, tapi karena dia memasukkanya terlalu buru-buru walhasil buku-buku itu tidak muat masuk ke dalam tasnya dan malah berjatuhan kembali.

_Brakhh!_

Itachi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah gugup sang gadis.

"Aduuuuuh kenapa jadi berantakan lagi sih!" gadis itu menggerutu sambil kembali memunguti buku-bukunya.

'_Ini cewek ceroboh banget sih. Masukin buku ke dalam tas aja kagak becus!'_ batin Itachi sambil bergeleng-geleng ria.

_Brakhhh!_

"Yah, jatuh lagi!" entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya buku-buku itu kembali berserakan dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya juga Itachi _sweatdrop_.

"Sini, biar gua yang masukin aja!" Itachi malah greget sendiri sampai akhirnya dia dengan agak kasar menarik buku dan tas milik gadis tersebut dan memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam tas.

"Masa masukin kayak gini aja gak bisa? Nih, tasnya!" gaya Itachi udah persis kayak emak-emak yang lagi sewot sama anaknya sendiri. Kemudian dia memberikan tas itu kepada sang pemilik.

"Te-terima kasih ya, ternyata kamu orang baik. Padahal tadi kukira kamu itu orang gila lepas hehehehe," ucap gadis itu dengan polosnya sambil nyengir.

'_Kurang asem nih cewek! Masa muka ganteng gini dikira orang gila lepas?'_ batin Itachi bete tapi narsisnya tetep aja gak ilang-ilang.

"Makasih, ya udah dibantuin. Aku permisi dulu!" setelah itu dengan sopan gadis yang sebenernya lumayan manis itu berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang langsung nyengir sendiri dengan anehnya.

"Eh... Kenapa gua malah jadi diem di sini? Bah, gua harus buru-buru pulang nih!" Itachi segera menampar keriputnya sendiri pas nyadar dia malah jadi matung sambil ngeliatin cewek tadi.

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman Akasuna...

.

.

Sasori keliatan banget lagi asik mantengin layar komputer sambil teriak-teriak sendiri kayak orang stress. Maklumlah dia lagi kesel sama anak-anak Red cross dan sebagai pelampiasannya dia main _game_ di rumah kayak orang gila.

"MATI MATI MATI MATI! WAHAHAHAHAHA GUE KALAAAH! SHIT!" Sasori teriak-teriak gaje sampe suaranya kedengeran ke kamar Gaara yang lagi konsentrasi belajar.

"WOIII BERISIK AMAT SIH LO!" teriak Gaara dari dalam kamarnya pake toa yang entah dapet dari mana itu benda.

"BODO AMATT WOIII!" bales Sasori ikutan teriak pake toa.

"Ih, reseh nih anak!" Gaara yang kesel akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan berniat mau nakol Sasori biar diem sedikit.

_BRAKHH!_

Tanpa permisi lagi Gaara langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Sasori pake tendangan maut.

_WO UO EVERYBODY KUNGFU PANDA!_

Dengan adegan _slow motion_ mahkluk berkepala merah itu masuk ke dalam kamar Sasori pake gaya-gaya kungfu dengan diiringi lagu kungfu panda.

"Wow, ada panda ngamuk... " ucap Sasori dengan takjub yang sukses besar sedang membayangkan Gaara lagi pake kostum panda jadi-jadian.

"Woi, matiin itu lagu!" omel Gaara nyuruh Kankuro buat matiin lagu kungfu panda yang lagi dia setel.

"Heheheh, sory sengaja, ops... Gak sengaja maksudnya!" Kankuro nyengir gaje dan abis itu dia buru-buru ngacir sebelum kena depakan panda ngamuk.

"Oke sekarang tinggal urusan kita berdua! Bersiaplah Sosori! Rasakan terkaman dari gue" Gaara pasang ancang-ancang.

"HIAAAAAAT!" dengan semangat panda tahun 2014 dia lari pengen nabrak si Sosori. Sementara Sasori asik aja diem sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan. Dia ngelirik ke arah sabun yang emang sengaja dia geletakin di bawah.

_Drap drap drap drap!_

Gaara berlari kencang ke arah Sasori sodara-sodara! Apa yang akan terjadi?

"WAAA!" Sayang sekali sodara-sodara Gaara kepleset sabung!

_Gluduk gluduk gluduk gluduk!_

Walhasil cowok itu sekarang lagi guling-guling di lantai.

_BLETAK!_

Dia sukses menabrak lemari pakaian dengan (tak) selamat (gooooooool).

"Misi sukses, monster panda berhasil dikalahkan! Yosssh!" kata Sasori yang lagi ngayal dia lagi di dunia _game_ dan lagi menjalankan misi. Dalam imajinasinya dia lagi pake baju ala-ala ksatria kayak diabad pertengahan dan Gaara lagi pake kostum panda terkapar di bawah.

"Sepertinya habis ini mereka berdua perlu diperiksa di psikiater," ucap Temari dari balik pintu dengan prihatin melihat kelakuan dua saudaranya yang makin hari makin akut aja.

"Aku setuju," balas Kankuro sambil mainin kepala boneka yang lagi dia pegang (jadi yang manggut bukan si Kankuro tapi malah bonekanya).

"Heh... Ternyata kau sama saja!" Temari geleng-geleng _sweatdrop_ ngeliat kelakuan Kankuro yang sebelas-dua belas dari Gaara dan Sasori.

* * *

Sementara itu...

.

.

Hidan lagi jalan tepat di belakang Anko sambil masang muka yang asem bener. Dia resmi jadi babunya Anko hari ini. Anko memberinya hukuman untuk membawa semua belanjaan milik Anko setelah pulang sekolah yang ternyata belanjaannya Anko itu buanyaaaak buangett, sampe-sampe di lehernya juga digantungin kantong belanjaan ck ck ck.

"Anak-anak pada reseh, kenapa gua ditinggal sendirian dijadiin umpan buat si macan betina, huh." Hidan berjalan sambil mengomel karena merasa telah ditinggal oleh teman-teman nistanya. Kenapa juga pas lagi pada lari harus dia yang ketangkep sama Anko ? bener-bener malang nasibnya dan sekarang dia terpaksa jadi babu dadakan guru galak itu.

"Bicara apa kamu Hidan?" Anko segera melirik ke arah Hidandengan serem yang berada di belakangnya.

"Gak, kok. Cuma bilang kalau tadi ada macan betina lewat," jawab Hidan asal.

Hidan dan Anko kembali berjalan menuju stasiun kereta dengan hening. Dua orang yang biasanya bawel itu sama-sama diem sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di stasiun.

Begitu di dalam kereta Hidan sukses diliatin sama orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, seolah-olah dia itu mahkluk planet nan jauh di sana yang baru saja mendarat di bumi.

"Jangan pasang muka kayak begitu," celetuk Anko yang menahan rasa gelinya saat melihat Hidan ngadu pelotot sama orang-orang yang ada di dalam kereta dan sayangnya orang-orang itu pada gak takut sama dia malah bales melototin. "Jelek tau kayak kantong kresek kena injek!" ucapnya sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje liat tampang muridnya yang lagi bete abis gara-gara gagal tampil garang.

"Ceh... " Hidan berdecih. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan _ear's phone_ dan langsung dia pake buat nyumbat kupingnya yang panas gara-gara omongan Anko. Mendingan dia dengerin lagu daripada dengerin auman macan.

Hari ini dia bener-bener sial dan ngerasa dikerjain sama Anko abis-abisan. Gimana gak? Udah disuruh bersihin toilet sekolah, ngerapihin buku-buku di perpustakaan plus bawain semua buku-buku itu, ujung-ujungnya dia malah disuruh ikut belanja buat bawain barang belanjaannya! Ck ck ck bener-bener perbudakan yang sudah terencana.

Di dalam kereta dia malah makin sebel lantaran orang-orang ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin pada mikir kalau dia itu kantong belanjaan berjalan? Gak sepenuhnya salah sih, toh emang nyatanya dia emang lagi bawa kantong belanjaan yang banyaknya ampun-ampunan sampe kedua tangan (plus leher) penuh sama bawaannya Anko. Sementara si guru malah asik duduk santai gak peduli sama penderitaan muridnya.

_Tut... Tut..._

Akhirnya kereta yang mereka naiki jalan juga. Setidaknya itu kereta tidak diam di tempat. Semakin cepat mereka sampai semakin cepat dia terlepas dari siksaan sang macan betina (aka Anko). Tapi baru kereta berjalan lima menit, Anko yang duduk persis di sebelah Hidan udah diserang kantuk yang luar biasa. Matanya mulai kerlap-kerlip kayak lampu disko.

_Pluk..._

Anko berhasil tidur dengan kepala yang mendarat dengan selamat di bahu Hidan.

_Groook... Groook... _

Dengan muka tanpa dosa sang guru asik ngorok hebat sampe orang-orang di kereta ngeliatin mereka berdua.

'_Ya, elah ini orang. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur sambil ngorok gede begini!' _batin Hidan _sweatdrop_. _'Ini mending gua bangunin apa kagak, ya? Gak enak diliatin orang-orang. Tapi kalo gua bangunin trus dia ngamuk gimana? Bisa-bisa dia nelen gua idup-idup, hiiii serem... '_ Hidan dilema antara mau bangunin Anko atau gak dan mendadak dia jadi ngeri sendiri pas bayangin Anko ngamuk-ngamuk ke dia. _'Biarin aja deh. Bodo amat sama orang-orang daripada nyawa gua melayang di sini.'_ Hidan akhirnya cuek. Dia lebih mengutamakan nyawanya tentu saja.

10 menit kemudian...

Staisun pertama udah kelewat dan Anko udah gak ngorok lagi. Baguslah, minimal orang-orang udah gak ngeliatin mereka. Tapi sekarang bosan melanda Hidan. Dia bosan, bete dan jenuh campur suntuk sama males. Dia nengok ke samping dan ada seekor macan yang lagi asik nempel tidur di bahunya dengan damai.

'_Ini mahkluk ternyata kalau tidur bisa keliatan cakep juga... '_ kata Hidan dalam hati yang gak sadar dia jadi mesem-mesem sendiri sambil ngeliatin Anko. Orang-orang yang berada diradius satu meter dari Hidan langsung pada geser tempat duduk atau pada pindah gerbong, lantaran pada ngeri ngira Hidan punya kelainan.

Dua stasiun dilewatin dan Hidan tetep betah melakukan aksi cengar-cengirnya sambil liatin Anko yang entah kenapa menjadi sebuah objek yang begitu menarik di mata Hidan sejak beberapa menit lalu. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di stasiun ketiga.

'_Wah, dikit lagi mau turun. Kayanya gua harus bangunin Anko-sensei,'_ ucap Hidan yang sebenernya ngeri banget bangunin macan yang lagi tertidur.

"Anko-_sensei_... Anko-_sensei_ bangun, dikit lagi mau turun... _Sensei_... " Hidan pun melakukan aksi colek-mencolek.

'_Ini orang kebo apa macan, sih? Dibangunin susah banget!'_ Hidan geregetan sendiri lantaran Anko susah diajak kompromi buat bangun.

Cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke Anko. Niatnya sih dia mau teriak sekenceng-kencengnya biar si Anko bangun. Namun sayang terjadi sebuah insiden yang sangat tak terduga. Mendadak itu kereta jalan lagi dan membuat sedikit guncangan. Hidan yang lagi nengok ke Anko dengan posisi muka yang begitu deket (banget) ke muka Anko hilang keseimbangan dan...

_Cup!_

Terjadilah insiden ciuman yang tanpa disengaja. Disaat itu juga Anko terbangun dan kaget. Hidan langsung keringet dingin pas ngeliat Anko bangun dan kepalanya udah berasep (mau meletus apa itu kepala?).

"DASAR MESUUUM!" teriak Anko langsung ngamuk seketika.

_WATTA!_

Satu tinju pun melayang dan sukses menerbangkan Hidan sampe ke gerbong belakang.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... " saking keselnya si Anko jadi megap-megap gitu. Sementara para penumpang yang kebetulan lewat di gerbong itu langsung pada ngacir gara-gara ngeri ngeliat keganasan Anko.

"MULAI SEKARANG TIAP MASUK SEKOLAH KAMU HARUS PUSH UP 100 KALI DULU BARU BOLEH MASUK!".

Hidan pasrah sama hukuman yang dikasih Anko. Ayolah, mendingan dia _push up_ daripada harus ditonjok lagi. Bisa-bisa dia mental ke angkasa terus gak turun-turun lagi nyangkut di bulan (oke, ini anak otaknya lebay). Intinya dia bakalan kehilangan harga (sekilo berapa?) dirinya kalau sampai si Anko nonjok dia lagi. Mau ditaro di mana coba mukanya? Yang ada anak-anak akatsuki pada ngetawain dia lagi. Gimana nasib para akatsuki (terutama Hidan) selanjutnya? Gimana perseteruan akatsuki dengan red cross?

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : hayo, siapakah cewek rambut coklat itu? Dia kayanya bakalan jadi Calon Itachi nanti. Sementara Hidan kayaknya dipantek mati buat Anko. Thanks buat yang udah kasih sran untuk couple semoga tidak mengecewakan.

.

.

Thanks For Reading.


End file.
